H.P. Lovecraft (Bazaar Companies)
life before being undead Howard Phillips Lovecraft (August 20, 1890 – March 15, 2077) was an American writer, who achieved posthumous fame through his influential works of horror fiction. He was virtually unknown and published only in pulp magazines before he died in poverty, but he is now regarded as one of the most significant 20th-century authors of horror and weird fiction.1 Lovecraft was born in Providence, Rhode Island, where he spent most of his life. Among his most celebrated tales are "The Rats in the Walls", "The Call of Cthulhu", At the Mountains of Madness, The Shadow over Innsmouth, and The Shadow Out of Time, all canonical to the Cthulhu Mythos. Lovecraft was never able to support himself from earnings as an author and editor. He saw commercial success increasingly elude him in this latter period, partly because he lacked the confidence and drive to promote himself. He subsisted in progressively strained circumstances in his last years; an inheritance was completely spent by the time he died, at age 46. life after being under on March 15, 1937 HP Lovecraft died from the Lazarus prion. it was believed before the presence of the undead throughout history was revealed that H.P. Lovecraft died of cancer of the small intestine. On March 30 H.P. Lovecraft resurrected. He was extremely hungry for brains and killed a local funeral director in Providence Rhode Island. He quickly retreated o Huntington West Virginia where he met other undead individuals. in 1940 he discovered Ravendale West Virginia which was an undead community ounded by Edgar Allen Poe fter his resurrection in 1859. HP Lovecraft lived in this community until 2034 when he revealed his identity to the world. during his time this community hero three complete novels discussing his journey. He also wrote an autobiography about his resurrection. These folks were all published in the 2040s and 2030s. He also helped to establish other end undead communities n help find sources of brains. He only consumed brains of individuals who had died from natural causes. However ,in 2055 he was accused of cannibalism and the death of 23 people. However ,it was revealed that he was framed for murder and he was not indicted. H.P. Lovecraft's pre-undead work and post undead work are still extremely popular and praise for their uniqueness. in 2063 HP Lovecraft apologized for the racist betrayal of minorities in his books. ability to see the future in an interview on Lucinda Faircloth's talkshow in 2045 he claimed that in 1938 he received a vision of World War II and the Holocaust. He claimed that these horrific visions convinced him to abandon his anti-Semitism and become committed to protecting the Jewish community and other minority groups. He also claimed this event helped him deal with his depression and fear of the ocean. He became much more outgoing and for the first time began to go outside during the day. Scientists are still unclear if people infected with the Lazarus prion can see the future. HP Lovecraft continues to claim that he saw the future. second death on March 13, 2077 was on the subheading towards the North Atlantic aquatic humanoid colony when there was a massive depressurization. He and 23 other people were killed in this horrific accident. It was later revealed that the submarine had been sabotaged By aquatic humanoid separatists. They were angered by his work that depicted fish people and humanoid-like creatures as evil and subhuman. A memorial statue was built in the North Atlantic colony to honor his memory. Edgar Allen Poe, Mary Shelley, Byron, Wallis Simpson, and many others attended his funeral. The memorial was also built in his hometown of Providence Rhode Island. Category:Bazaar Companies Category:Futuristic figures (Bazaar Companies) Category:Briasemp22